More the a Name
by Tribegirl1213
Summary: A story of how the Mallrats came together and thier life in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

1

KTDA: Chapter One-A New Start

Amber sat in her room looking in the mirror as she took her long blond hair out of her Zulu knots. As she was doing this she was thinking about all that has happened in the past three month, how a virus that came out of nowhere kill her parents and all the adults in the world and how hard it was for her at first but she was grateful she had brother and friends with her as they all went though the same things. And how her and her friend found a safe place to live in an unsafe city that was a warzone for tribes like the Locos and the Demon Dogs. She was brought out of her thoughts when a four month pregnant Ebony ran in to her room closed the curtain that covered the doorway and sat on Ambers bed. ''Hey Ebony what's wrong?'' Amber asked the braided beauty. ''I know that he is your brother Am but he is driving me crazy I mean he is watching me like a hawk and will not let me do anything by myself, I mean I know that he means well but still I wish he would back off.'' Ebony said with a sigh. '' Have you talked to him about this yet? you should just tell you how you feel I mean we both know how Jay can be when it comes to you and him trying to take care of you just tell him he is over doing it just a little. Where is he anyway?'' Amber said sitting next to her. ''Just a little! He does not even let me walk around the Mall without someone I mean I am only four month pregnant. And he went to get water with the guys I mean I am surprised he left me alone!'' she said flopping on the bed. ''Hey you know what let us go down to the café and I will make some hot coco for us so we can talk about some other thing.'' Amber said. ''Fine but only if you are going to come with me when I go tell Jay that he needs to lay off and give me the room I need. Ebony said damandingly. ''Fine now just relax and we can deal with my brother later okay.'' Amber said getting up. and helped Ebony and with that they headed toward the café.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Mall Jack and Dal were working one some plans for a wind turbine that would let the group charge batteries that they could use for power. As they were drawing up the plans KC was waiting for the perfect moment so he could take Jack's game boy because Jack would not let him use it when he asked. When he saw Jack and Dal having an argument of who's idea it was to make the wind turbine we thought it was the best time to take the game boy. ''Oi what to you think you are KC. Lex said as he, Ryan, Adam and Jay came of the sewer carrying cases of water. ''NNNothing Lex.'' Kc said moving out of Jack's workshop. ''I think you were about to take the game boy. What do you think Ryan?'' Lex asked looking at Ryan ''I think that your right Lex.'' Ryan said. ''Well what are we going to do with you Kc.'' he asked looking him up and down ''I don't know''. Kc said nervously '' Just go run off and stay out of trouble.'' Lex said as he walked into Jack's room. ''Hey Jack we got the water you wanted to use to fill the tank.'' Lex said '' That's great Lex we fixed the hole in the tank so you can just go pour the water into it.'Jack said not looking up from his plans as Dal got up and was about to leave the room when Jack called out to him. ''Where are you going we not done here Dal?'' Jack said getting up. ''Well I am going to get some something tp eat and leave you to build _your_ wind turbine since you are the one that came up with the idea.'' Dal said walking out of the room. ''But Dal you know forget about it I don't need your help.'' Jack yelled angerly. ''Nice going Jack'' Lex said as he leaned against the door. ''Just stuff it Lex I don't need this.'' Jack yelled as he walked back into his room. ''Lex just let it go and lets go and put the water in the tank because what ever Salene is cooking it smells good. and im hungry.'' ''Ryan you are always hungry.'' Adam said as they walked down the hallway that led to the roof.

As the guys were on the roof Salene was in the Café making beans and crackers for lunch . As she was cooking she was listening to Zandra go on and on about how Adam was not paying enough attention to her. ''I mean he is not as romantic as he used to be.'' Zandra said as she looked into her little mirror fixing her hair. ''Zan when you say before you mean before the virus and if you have not notice there is more to life now then just worrying about school and dating, now we have to worry about staying alive and safe you really need to grow up.'' Salene said she was tired of all the complaining that Zandra had been doing lately and someone needed to tell her off. ''Cheeky cow'' Zandra said as she walked out of the café. ''What was that all about Sal.'' Amber said from her seat next to Ebony.''I just told her she needs to focus more on staying alive than how romantic her boyfriend is and how here clothes look.''Salene said getting the plates out.''Let me help you.'',''Thanks Amber.'' Salene said as Amber came over and took some plate and began to put them on the tables.''Thanks Am.'' Salene said. As Amber and Salene were setting the tables for dinner Ebony was about to get up and help when she heard a voice from the stares. ''Ebony sit down you need your rest.'' Jay said coming up from the stares. Ebony just rolled her eyes. ''You know what Jay why don't you just put me in an air bubble.'' Ebony yelled as she walked out of the café and to her room. ''Hey Sal I'll be right back I am going to check on Ebony.'' Amber said as she walk out of the café ''and your coming.''Amber said as she pulled Jay along with her to Ebony's room. ''Hey Salene has been going on with all the yelling.'' Dal asked as she came up the stares.''Well Zandra was being Zandra and you might want to check up on her Adam.'' She added when she saw him Lex and Ryan coming up the stares.''I will do that.'' he going back down the stares to see Zandra.''Hey Sal when in lunch going to be ready.''Ryan asked going to hug her.''It will be ready in a couple of minutes.'' She said giving him a peck on the cheek. ''Hey Sal do you know where Amber is?'' Lex said sitting next to Dal. ''She went to see Ebony.'' thanks Lex said as he got up and walked to Ebony and Jays room.

''You don't have to treat me like I am a little girl, I can take myself. Ebony yelled ''I don't mean to but I am just worried about you and our baby, and you having to give you having to give birth in this world scares me'' He said ''I understand and I feel the same but I feel like you are smothering me, where ever I am so are you and I need my space yo breath. ''Ebony said as she sat on their bed, ''ok lets take a time out for one minute ok Jay you need to give her the space she needs and Ebony you need to clam down because this stress in not good for the baby.'' Amber said walking between them playing the peace keeper. ''Fine.'' they both said. ''Now lets go to the café because Sal is almost done making lunch.'' Amber said as Ebony got up. '' So what's for lunch.'' Ebony asked as they walked out of her room and toward the café. ''Beans and crackers.'' Amber said. ''Oh great more bean that's all there ever is.'' Ebony said signing. ''Well there is going to be more food then beans once we workout the agreement with the Farm Girls.'' Lex said coming up behind the girls. ''I cant wait to have some fresh food around here.''Ebony said ''Well as long as Lex does not lose his temper the agreement should be not problem.'' Amber said poking Lex in his side. ''Lex is no match for Alice.'' Jay said thinking about his cousins.'' as they came into the café and grabbed there plates and formed a line where Salene was giving out the food. Once they got their food they sat down at tables. ''Where are the kids?'' Amber asked ''I caught Kc trying to take Jacks game boy but I don't know where the girls are.'' lex said as he ate. As he finished his sentence Cloe and Patsy came in and got food.''where have you two been''. Salene asked ''we were exploring the mall.'' Cloe said as she sat at the table with Lex and Amber . Pasty sat next to Zandra who was avoiding Salene and Adam and Dal who was avoiding Jack. Next to them was Salene, Ryan and Kc at another table then Jack Adam and then Jay and Ebony. Everyone was having the own conversations obvious what was happing just out side the mall.

Outside the mall a man with short brown hair that had four braids that went over his shoulder and telling a heavily pregnant woman with shoulder length purple hair and a woman with long black hair in a ponytail to stay outside when he checked the mall out .As he descended down the ladder and in to the sewers that led to the mall. As he went deeper in little did he know that he had tripped a line that set an alarm off. As the alarm shattered the peace of the mall, the group in the café broke up in to groups, Ebony and the kids with Zandra headed to the lifting shaft in the lower part of the mall where they could hid taking Bob with them. Amber and Salene waited at the top of the stairs as the boy were to the sewers. Once they got there Lex playing macho man took charge and shouted '' Who are you and what do you want?'' ''All I need is a safe place to spend the night.'' said the shadow figure as he came in to the light. ''Oh my god he's ...


	2. Chapter 2

KTDA -  
Chapter 2- Friend or Foe

"He is Bray one of the leaders of the Locos." Jay said as Lex shinnied the light of Bray. So Loco what are you doing here?" Lex asked playing macho." I need a safe place to stay." Bray said stepping closer to the others. Yeah I am sure, you are probably scouting for slaves." Lex said. No I left the Locos and now I am looking for a safe place to stay." Bray answered. "Why don't we take this upstairs and tell the others that it is ok." Adam said. Fine, Ryan you grab Bray." Lex said as he passed Ryan and the others. Adam and Jay followed him with Bray being pushed by Ryan bring up the lead.

While the boys went into the sewers Amber, Salene, Jack and Dal waited at the base of the stairs getting ready to make a barricaded with the tables if need be. Salene was standing next to Amber and she could see that Salene was worried and scared. Amber put an arm around her and brought her closer. "Hey Sal don't worry I'm sure they're fine we know they can take of themself." Amber told her. " You bet we can." Lex said as he came to the fountain followed Jay and Adam. Jay quickly went up the stairs and headed to where the others would be hiding to tell them it was clear to come out. "Lex what's going on." Amber asked as she came to meet them, Salene following her. "Nothing there was..." Lex was interrupted by the sound of Salene screaming. Amber quickly followed Salene gaze to the sewer doors.

"A Loco." Salene yelled as she saw Ryan with Bray. "Sal its ok, clam down." Ryan said coming over and taking her into his arms. All the while leaving Bray alone. "Lex what is a Loco doing here?" Amber asked as Lex came closer to her. " He says that he left the Locos and is looking for a place to stay, but Lex doesn't believe him." Adam said speaking up for the first time. "Well maybe we should give if a chance he might be telling the truth." Salene replied " Sal no offence but you try to see the good in everyone." " Lex leave her be, why don't we take a chance to listen to what Bray has to say and then we decide what happens to him." Amber said try to swede Lex's option.

While this was going on Adam went up to tell the others that the coast was clear. And Jay went to go check on Ebony. As Amber, Salene, Lex and Ryan continued to talk about what to do with Bray. "Amber we don't want to let a threat into our home." "We don't know that we is a one, he said that he needed a place to stay why don't we give him one." Amber shouted at him. "I think we should give him a chance, he doesn't look harmful." Salene said coming into the conversation. "What's with all the yelling?" Zandra asked coming down the stairs with the others. "We are wondering what to do with the Loco." Ryan replayed. "What Loco." Cloe asked looking around not seeing anything as she same up to Amber and Lex.

" Thats just great."Lex said as he looked around. "He got away and now he is probably going to bring the rest of his tribe here and make us slaves." After Lex said this the Cloe cuddled deeper into Amber's arms closely followed by Patsy. "Lex will you shut up, you are scaring the little ones." Amber said looking at Lex. "There is no reason to be scared." a voice said from the Sewers. This brought everybody's attention to the three people walking into the mall. Bray was helping a heavy pregnant girl with purple hair and a young Asian girl.

"We just need a place to stay." Bray said facing the group. Lex was about to open his mouth when about stepped in front of Lex with Cloe and Patsy still cling to her. and introduce herself to Bray. "Hi my name is Amber and this is Cloe and Pasty." "I'm Bray and this is Trudy and Tai-San." "That all great but we still have the problem if we can trust them or not." "Lex look at them, I don't really think they are with the Locos." Amber said while she motioned everyone up the stairs and to the cafe.

About an hour later everyone was settled in the cafe. Amber was cleaning up the cafe with Salene, the girls and KC were playing a board game at a table in the corner. Bray was eating at the table why being interrogated by Lex Ryan and Jay. ‟?The girls may have won the vote that you get to stay here but don't get tp comfortable you will be out soon." Lex said Bray was just eating not paying any attention at all.

Not to far away Zandra Ebony and Amber were sitting listing. We might as well put a atop to this." Ebony said getting up. "Jayyy, I feel really tired." She wined walking over to him and the others. In seconds Jay was up leading Ebony to their room. "One down two to go." Salene said getting up. "Ryan, come help me get the kids ready for bed." Salene said walking down the steps with the kids slowly following. Amber walked over to the boys and was trying to think of a way to get Lex away from Bray.

"Look Lex I told you we just want a place to stay, we are not wit the Locos and no danger will come to you or your tribe." Bray said looking at Lex in the eyes. "And we trust most of us trust you, but right now I think you need to go be with Trudy she needs you." Amber said eying Lex. "I'll do that." Bray said getting up and walked down the stairs to where their room was. "How can you just let him stay here." Lex said once Bray was gone. "Lex please just drop it you are letting this consume you please just trust him, I do isn't that enough for you?" Amber asked almost pleading. Lex didn't say anything just looked at the floor. Amber just walked out of the cafe but not before tears fell.

Salene had put the kids in their rooms, and now was heading to her room when she bumped into Lex. "Salene have you seen Amber?" Lex asked in a hurry. "She might be finishing up the nursery." Salene said walking into her room. "Thanks Sal." Lex said as he made his way into the Shoe Store. The group was making a nursery for when Ebony gave birth. The boys were trading and getting supplies for it while the girls organized it. There he found Amber finishing putting the bedding in the crib. Lex quietly went up behind her and put his arms around her. "It is." He whispered in her ear. "What?" "I will leave it, plus I have more important things to focus on." Lex said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you." Amber said as she hugged him. Without a replay Lex lifted Amber into his arms bridal style and spun her around. 'Amber, Lex." Cloe said coming into the room.Lex being surprised accidently dropped Amber. "Lex." Amber yelled as she took his hand and stood up. Before Lex could say anything there was a scream that rang through the mall. Salene ran into the room "It's Trudy she is having the baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since the tribe decided to be known as the Mallrats, as well as getting a new addition. It was early morning in the Mall when Ryan, Jay and Dal were packing their things to get ready for their meeting with the Farm Girls as they got ready they were watching Tai-san who had been mediating all morning on the fountain. ‟Lets hope everything goes to plan." Jay said going over to the bench where Dal and Jack were sitting. ‟What do you plan on doing Jack?" ‟I am going to work on the turbine." ‟Alone?" ‟No, Lex is making KC help me." Jack said standing up and walking over to his workshop leaving the others alone. ‟Lex better get a move on it." Ryan said sitting down. ‟I'm here, keep your pants on." Lex said coming out of Amber's room. ‟What are you doing in my sister's room?" Jay asked while glaring at Lex. ‟Chill mate, She isn't feeling well." he said while getting his pack. ‟Jay, Why do you need to know everything." A pale looking Amber said slowly walking out of her room. ‟Go back to bed!" ‟Lex, I'm sick not dying. Plus I'm hungry." She said walking over to the small group. Lex mumbled something under his breath. ‟We should go if we wanna get back before dark." Jay said walking toward the sewer. ‟Be careful guys." Amber said hugging each of them. When she came to Lex he just smirked. ‟Don't worry Babe, look who you are talking to?" he said pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss before whispering ‟I want you back in bed after you eat." He said letting go and following the others.

Meanwhile Salene was sitting in the cafe with Trudy and Ebony at one of the tables. While Zandra attempted to cook with the help of Cloe and Patsy. ‟What do you want to name her?" Salene said looking down at the now sleeping baby. ‟I have one in mind, but me and Bray want to wait till tonight to announce it." Trudy said smiling at the baby in the stroller. ‟I don't know if I can do it." Ebony said specking up for the first time. ‟Do what?" ‟Give birth, Trudy I don't know how you did it?" ‟I don't think I could without the help of you guys." ‟Plus Eb, you have all of us there for you the whole way." Salene said as she watched Zandra and the girls came out with the food. ‟I guess its just canned fruit today." Patsy said as she sat down at the table where Amber just sat. .‟Well its not our fault, Zandra burned the bean." Cloe said giggling ‟You all know that I can't cook" Zandra said crossing her arms. Not soon all the girls minus Zandra were laughing. ‟Oh Zan I don't think that it is so bad, I think we all sick to death of beans." Ebony said trying to make her feel better. After everyone was done eating. Cloe went to help KC and. Jack while the others cleaned up and sat around talking. ‟I am going to go lay down." Amber said slowly standing ‟Am, are you ok? You look a little pale." Ebony said walking over to her. ‟I just don't feel good." She said walking down the stairs.

On the other side of the Mall, Jack who had given up on trying to make improvement on the plans with the wind turbine. But realizing that he really did need Dal's help though not even the Loco's could make him admit that, he gave up. ‟Jack what are you doing?" Cloe asked ‟Nothing." he mumbled as he fumbled with the radio. ‟He is trying to get in touch with the Adults, even though it is pointless." KC said ‟Get out!!" Jack yelled as Cloe pulled KC out of the electronic shop with Bob following. Cloe went to walk up the stairs but was stopped when KC pulled her behind them. ‟What are you doing?" KC just put a finger to his lips and motioned to the sewer doors where, she saw Bray. After waiting a few seconds he pulled Cloe toward the doors. ‟Where are we going?" ‟To find out where he is going." Cloe said nothing and just followed him as they followed Bray.

Tai-san sat in her room when she heard a knock, she looked to see Amber standing there. ‟Come in." She said motioning for the blond women to sit next to her. Amber obeyed sitting on the pillow next to Tai-san. ‟What's troubling you Amber?" She asked seeing a confused look in Amber eyes. ‟I don't know how you do that Tai-san, you're able to read anyone like a book." ‟Its just being able to see the differences in their auras. So what's wrong?" She said while pouring tea for the both of them. ‟I haven't been feeling well lately, my stomach hurts, I am throwing up and always tired." ‟How long?" ‟A week." Amber retorted as she set down the tea. ‟Well these herbs will help with the sickness. They are the same ones I gave to Ebony." She said with a small smile. Amber didn't say anything and just looked at her stunned. ‟Come back if it gets worse." Tai-san said seeing that she was getting up. Amber just nodded and walked out the door.

Ebony sat in the cafe with Adam and Zandra who was fixing her hair. ‟Do you think that the boys will be back soon, its been three hours." Ebony asked placing a hand on her stomach. ‟ I hope so. How do you think they made out.?" ‟Good I think unless Lex did something to piss them off." ‟I think that Jay and Ryan can keep him under control." Adam said speaking up. ‟I hope so because I am sick of beans." ‟For once I agree with you Zan." Ebony said with a smile. They continued to talk until they saw Amber coming up the stairs. ‟Ebony can you come here." ‟What's wrong?" Ebony asked worriedly getting up. Amber didn't say anything and just went down the stairs with Ebony following.

Salene was sitting in Trudy's room along with Patsy, the three had been working all day on setting up Trudy's room and helping get things ready for the baby. Right now they were working on the crib, that they have finally managed to put it up. ‟We finally put it together." Salene said with a smile and giving Patsy a high five. There was a knock on the door and they turned to see Ebony standing in the door way. ‟Sal can you help me?" ‟What's wrong?" Salene asked standing up. ‟Amber wants to talk to us in her room." She said walking across the Mall and into Amber's room where they found her laying down on the bed. ‟Am honey what's wrong?" Salene asked as she sat on the bed and Ebony sat in a chair by the bed. ‟I don't think I can do this." she mumbled into the pillow. ‟Do what?" ‟Lex is going to kill me." ‟Sweetie, he could never do that." Salene whispered as she rubbed her back. ‟Amber, what happened?" ‟I think I might be pregnant." Amber said looking up for the first time with tears in her eyes. Salene and Ebony just looked at each other with amazement.

Lex, Ryan and Dal were walking down the empty street on their way back to the Mall when Jay ran in up to them. ‟Its clear." The four started to walk but stopped when they suddenly heard sirens from behind them. ‟Locos." ‟No duh Ryan, Into the ally." Lex ordered to the others. ‟Lex wait who is that?" Dal said as he pointed across the street to a young girl and boy with a yellow lab. Lex didn't say anything and just ran across to the kids. He grabbed them and pushed them into the ally with the others. ‟What the hell are you doing outside the Mall?" ‟We were following Bray." ‟Why was that Cloe." Jay asked quietly. ‟You won't be mad once I tell you." KC said with a smirk. ‟We followed him to the train yard." ‟The two of you went to Loco territory. Why do you always have to go find trouble?" Lex said rolling his eyes ‟But Lex we found something important ." ‟Yeah Bray was meeting with a Loco" KC added. ‟What!" Lex yelled as he formed a fist with his hand. ‟Not just any Loco, it was Zoot." Lex just turned around and headed to the Mall. ‟Lex wait up." Jay said running up to him. ‟I really think that we should think this through." ‟So what we can be sitting ducks when they choose to attack." ‟No. I think that we shouldn't mention anything to the rest of the tribe so that there isn't a panic." ‟Fine but I am not letting him get away with this." Lex said as they all headed back home.

Zandra sat in her room reading a magazine when Patsy came in, ‟Have you seen Cloe?" ‟No, did you ask Salene or KC?" ‟Salene is with Ebony and noone has seen KC." ‟They are probably together." Zandra said not thinking. ‟There I go again." She said after looking at Patsy's face. ‟Hey why don't we hang out?" ‟Ok." ‟We will do a girls day." Zandra said getting up and walking over to a wall where shoes boxes lined it. She pick one up and walked back over to the bed while dragging a chair. ‟Pick one." she said lifting the top of to relive it filled with nail polish. ‟I like this one." Patsy said picking out a light green one and handing it to Zandra.

Ebony was in the cafe with Salene and Amber helping cook dinner. ‟Am you should go sit down." ‟Its ok I am fine." she said with a weak smile, that was until the aroma of beans hit her nose. All the sudden she shot up and ran down the stairs. ‟The one thing I don't miss." Ebony said with a smile as she followed Amber. As she went down the stairs she passed Ryan and Jay who were carring the food that they had gotten from the farm. ‟Went well?" ‟Yeah, Alice said that if we help out on the farm. We can get the food without trading."Jay said putting everything away. ‟You two go get cleaned up and by than dinner should be ready." Salene said as she was putting plates on the table.

Ten minuets later the cafe started to fill up. The small tables were pushed together to make one large table. At one end of the table was Trudy with the baby and Bray next to her. Than Tai-san. Dal, Jack, KC, Zandra Adam and Patsy. Than on the other end was Cloe, Salene, Amber, Ebony, Jay, Ryan and Lex. ‟So what's the name?" Salene said looking expectantly at Trudy. ‟Well we decided to name here Brady." ‟Oh I get it, it's a mix of yours and Bray's name." ‟You're a genus Ryan. Now that we know the brat's name, can we please eat." Lex said. ‟Would it kill you to have some manners." Ebony mumbled as she filled her plate. The rest of the tribe just filled their plates and broke off into their own conversations. ‟Amber, when are you going to tell him?" ‟Tell who?" ‟Amber, don't play dumb." ‟Ebony, give her space she just found out." Salene said patting Amber on the back while glaring at Ebony. ‟Hon, you have to tell sometime though." ‟Well, Sal you never know she could hide it for a while he is thickheaded enough." Ebony said with a smile. ‟Will you two make up your mind." Amber said rolling her eyes, she suddenly stopped and grabbed her stomach. Amber suddenly shot up out of her seat as a wave of nausea rolled over her. She quickly walked down the stairs with Salene at her heels. Ebony quickly got up to follow when she saw the questioning looks she was receiving. ‟She still isn't feeling well." Ebony said quickly. ‟I'll go check on her." Lex said getting up. Panic suddenly washed over Ebony as she tried to think of something to stop him. ‟I don't think thats wise Lex." Tai-san said getting up and walking over to Ebony. ‟Why?" ‟It's a girl thing." Lex immediately sat down once the words came from Ebony's mouth. The two girls shared a smile, seeing his reaction. ‟Ok, we'll go check on her." Tai-san said as she walked down the stairs with Ebony.

After everyone was done eating they all went to their rooms, only leaving Ryan to clean up the cafe. ‟Hey." Salene said coming up the stairs and sitting at the table with him. ‟Hey, how's Amber?" ‟She's asleep, Tai-san think she has the flu." She said watching as got up and grabbed two mugs. ‟Dal wanted me to ask you if you would want to go help out at the farm in the morning." ‟Sounds nice,it will be good to get some fresh air, maybe the kids should come." The two continued to talk as they sipped their hot coco. Until they were interrupted as Bray walked up to the cafe. ‟Lex told me to take over watch duty tonight." he said sitting next to Salene. ‟I am going to check on the kids." Salene said getting up feeling the tension in the air as she passed Lex as she went down the stairs. ‟Bray you should get going." Lex ordered as he sat next to Ryan. ‟Think this is smart." ‟Well if we want to get him, we got to catch him in the act." Lex said leaning back in the chair. ‟So what's the plan?" ‟We wait, and see. Just be prepared." Lex said standing and walking down the stairs and coming to a stop as he came to Amber's room. He quietly walked into the room. ‟Lex." Amber mumbled slowly sitting up. ‟Hey." He whispered as sat next to her. ‟How do you feel?" ‟Ok, right now." She grumbled as she laid back down. ‟So I take it you didn't rest, like I said." He said moving closer to her and laying down. ‟I was going to until something came up and Tai-san said she needed help and than one thing led to another." She said sleepily. ‟Of course." He replied with a smirk. ‟Go away." She mumbled and pulled the covers over her head. ‟If that's what you want." He said getting up and prepared to walk away, when Amber grabbed his hand. ‟No stay." ‟You need to make up your mind." He said as he pulled off his shirt and climbed in next to her.

It was the early hours of the morning, when Amber was tossing and turning unable to fall back asleep having to much on her mind. Finally giving up she decided to go to the cafe to get something to drink. As she got up she was careful not to wake the snoring Lex and a sleeping Cloe, who somehow ended up in her room in the middle if the night. She quietly walked pass Ryan and Lex's room and came to a sudden stop when she reached the bottom of the stairs where she heard mumbled from the cafe. ‟She wanted to see you." She heard someone that sounded like Bray. She couldn't hear what the other person was saying, and was about to go up her she heard a scream and a growl. She quickly ran to the cafe where she found Trudy sitting at a table with Brady in her arms and Bray standing taking to someone with a hood on and their back to her. ‟Amber." Patsy said running to her. When the figure turned around Amber could only gasp as she saw that it was Zoot.


	4. Truth

KTDA- Keep the Dream Alive

Chapter Five- Truth

‟Amber it's ok." Bray said coming over towards her. ‟Patsy, get Lex." Amber whispered as she gently pushed Pasty behind her and toward the steps. ‟Martin stop." Trudy yelled as Zoot pushed past Bray and towards Amber. ‟I should have never trusted you, it was a trap." He said grabbing Amber's arm and twisting it and pulling her toward his chest. ‟What are you doing?" ‟Making sure I can get out of her big brother." Zoot yelled as he tightened his grip. ‟Why are you doing this?" Trudy cried as she walked closer to him. ‟Making sure I survive." He said looking around as he headed for the stairs .

‟Lex." Patsy yelled as she ran into Lex who was already walking out of Amber's room. ‟Why did you scream?" Ryan said coming out of his room. ‟Its Zoot he is in the cafe and has Amber." Lex not wanting to hear anymore ran to the cafe quickly followed by Ryan. Patsy quickly ran to Ebony's room where she found Ebony and Jay already up. ‟Pats what is going on?" ‟Its Zoot." ‟What do you mean?" ‟I went to get a snack and found him there with Bray and Trudy. Than Amber came in and he grabbed her." As soon as she finished a wave of panic flooded over Ebony. ‟Jay." Ebony said shaking. ‟What?" ‟You have to help, Lex doesn't know. He might do something pigheaded." ‟What are you talking about?" ‟Amber is pregnant." She blurted out not thinking. Jay had confused look on his face, but that quickly changed as he quickly headed to the door. ‟Amber is going to kill me." She mumble as she and Patsy followed Jay. As she reached the fountain, she saw everyone gathered around waiting on what to do next.

‟Look Martin, you don't want to do this." Bray said walking over to the stairs where Zoot had his back to, trying to get this under control before Lex heard what was going on and knew that is would get out of control if he was going to get involved. ‟I knew this was a trap, wanting me to come and see my daughter. You wanted me to come here just so you could get back at me, for kicking Trudy out." Zoot tightened his grip on Amber as he made his way to try and leave. ‟I am going to make sure that I get out of here alive." ‟Like hell." ‟Lex!" Amber said as wiggling in his arms. Lex stood at the top of the stairs, with Jay and Ryan at his sides. ‟I'm getting out one way or another." Lex made a move to grab her but Zoot pushed him back, Bray came over trying to stop Lex who was going after Zoot but was blocked by Ryan.

Lex went to punch Zoot, but ended hiding Bray how had gotten out of Ryan's grasp. Amber who saw the moment, kicked Zoot in the shins."Bitch!" He yelled shoving her into a near by table where she hit her head as she landed on the ground. Jay moved from his spot next to Trudy who was in a state of shock and ran to his sister. Lex tried to get Bray off of him and moved toward where Amber and Jay were, but as Bray pushed him he landed into where Zoot stood trying to get down the stairs and to the sewers.

It all happened so fast, all eyes were on where Lex and Bray stood and than followed down to the lifeless body that, now lay at the bottom of the Mall. ‟Ryan, Jack take Bray to the lift, Dal cover the body." Lex said his eyes on the tribe that stood around the fountain. ‟But Lex?" ‟Salene, take her and that screaming brat away." Lex was motioning toward the hysterical; crying woman and screaming baby. Meanwhile Jay and Tai-san were helping the now unconscious Amber toward her room.

Lex walked down the stairs and straight toward Amber's room, but stopped when he heard Jay, Ebony and Tai-san. ‟Is she going to be ok?" Jay asked sitting in the chair as he watched Tai-san looking over Amber. ‟She looks fine but I need to wait until she wakes up." Tai-san said as she walked out of the room and Salene followed. ‟She better be ok, because if she isn't Lex is going to kill Bray." Lex who had stood behind the pillar when the girls talked. ‟Jay, you can't tell Lex." ‟What do you mean?" He asked looking at Ebony. ‟She was waiting to tell him, she was nervous on how he would react." Ebony said resting her arms on her stomach. ‟Well he better not have a problem." ‟You can really cut the big brother thing." The three looked to Amber who was slowly sat up. ‟Hey, how are you feeling?" Tai-san asked sitting on the bed. ‟Fine, my head just hurts a little. What happened?" ‟Zoot is dead. Trudy's a mess and Lex has Bray locked up." ‟We should go. She needs her rest." Tai-san said standing, ‟I think we all need a good night sleep we had a ruff day." Jay said standing up and helping Ebony up. ‟Am, if you need anything." ‟I'll be fine." She said with a weak smile. The three left the room, allowing Amber to rest. They didn't see Lex standing behind the pillar.

‟Trudy you need to claim down, Brady needs you right now." Salene said rubbing Trudy's back. ‟You don't understand." She mumbled with tears pouring out of her eyes. ‟Than tell me." ‟No, just go away, please leave me alone." She cried out pushing Salene away. ‟Trudy." ‟Get out." Salene got up before not taking the baby and quietly headed toward the cafe.

‟There going to come and get us." ‟Kc, shut it your not helping." Adam yelled as he sat next to Zandra and the girls. ‟Cloe, it's going to be fine. Lex and the others wouldn't let anything happen to us. Plus Jack and Dal are fixing the alarm. There is no where safer than here." Zandra said as she tried to make the girl and herself feel better. ‟Look, I think that we all just need some sleep and than in the morning we can sort this all out." Jay said standing up and looking around the cafe, where Lex, Ryan,Adam,Zandra, Jack, Dal and the kids were and all the rest had gone off to bed. ‟What about Bray?" ‟I say that we leave him there to rot." ‟We all know thats what you wanted from the start Lex." ‟Who asked you Zandra?" ‟Lex, he deserves to have a trial, thats how we do things around here, plus thats what Amber would want." ‟And look where she is now, thanks to us letting him stay here and than he walks all over us."‟Hey, Lex you need to cool off, go see Amber she needs you right now."Ryan said putting his hand on Lex's shoulder. ‟Everyone we should all go to bed and we'll sort this out in the morning." Jay said as we watched everyone head off to the own rooms.

Lex went to check on Amber and saw that she was already asleep, with Cloe and Bob snuggled with her. He just let out a small sigh and headed to his room. He still couldn't let what he had overhead earlier out of his head. ‟So what do you think?" Lex looked to see Ryan sitting on the other bed. ‟It's all a huge mess, but we are going to have to wait until the morning till the trial. Anyway what are you doing here anyway." He said as he sat on his bed. ‟Salene has the baby and Patsy." ‟So she shoved you out?" ‟No the thing will not stop crying." Ryan sighed as he laid down to sleep.

The next morning all was quite, waiting to see what was going to happen. ‟Lex we can't have a trail without Bray." Salene said trying to hush Brady up. ‟I think that this is a waste of time, they should have never been allowed to stay." ‟I agree with Lex." ‟Why doesn't that shock me." Ebony said looking at Ryan. ‟Look, we already wasted enough time, and I thought that we already Sorted this all out." Amber said standing up. ‟Amber you could have been hurt or worst and .." Jay shut up as Ebony hit him in the side. ‟But. I am fine, look you don't understand." ‟Why is everyone saying that." Ebony just rolled her eyes as Jay and Adam brought Bray in . ‟Look, they have done nothing but trouble since they got here." ‟Lex, Bray isn't the father of Brady." ‟What are you taking about?" ‟She mean's that Zoot is the father." Bray said speaking up for the first time. ‟Oh and you knowing this never thought to mention that to us. The fact that we might all be in danger." ‟Lex, will you shut it. It's not like you have never done anything to put this tribe in danger." ‟Your one to talk Jack. Hiding food." ‟The truth is we have all done things, but thats the past. We need to work together if we are going to survive." Amber said getting everyone's attention. ‟So we are going to let him get off." ‟Lex,, Trudy and the baby need him. You should see the mess she is in." Salene said. ‟Fine, but you better watch yourself." Lex said as he walked off with Kc and Ryan following him. ‟We still need to find out what we are going to-do with the body." ‟We'll bury it of course." ‟Who will go?" ‟Bray and Trudy for sure and Jack, Amber and I." Dal said as he stood.

Two hours later, most of the tribe had gone off to do their chores, while Amber was sitting on the stairs with Trudy as the guys loaded Zoot into a shopping cart. ‟It's going to be fine, Brady will be fine too, Salene will look after Brady." Amber said with a small smile as she put an arm around the upset girl. ‟Amber, I don't know why I feel this way. I mean he was a horrible man." ‟He is that father of your baby, nothing can change that. No matter what he has done. And that was all before he became Zoot." She said trying to comfort the young mother."We should get going if we want to miss any of the other tribes." Jack said as they headed toward the front entrance.

Tai-san sat in the cafe with Cloe, Patsy and Ebony. ‟Where is Amber?" They looked up to see Lex and Jay coming into the cafe. ‟Why?" ‟I need to talk to her." ‟Not before I do." ‟What are you two going on about?" ‟Like you three don't know. I want to know what you were talking about in her room the other night." ‟What do you mean?" ‟Don't be daft. If something is wrong I want to know." ‟Look, I think that it is something that she needs to tell you." Ebony said standing up. ‟Where is she?" ‟She went to help with the funeral." ‟WHAT?" He yelled. ‟Way to go,Cloe." ‟She went off with the traitor." ‟Jay take him somewhere?" ‟Ebony said as she walked toward Salene's room.

Amber slowly walked toward her room, but stopped when she saw Lex sitting on her bed. ‟Where were you?" ‟I went to help Bray." She said sitting on her bed. ‟Please don't start, it's worse than we thought Lex. He was Bray's brother." ‟What?" ‟It all came out." ‟What did you do bury him?" ‟No, Jack and Dal thought of a warriors funeral." ‟A what?" ‟You set the boat on fire." ‟Look, I want to talk to you about something?" ‟Look I need to tell you something." They said at the same time. ‟You go?" ‟Lex, I found out not to long ago." ‟What?" ‟Lex I'm pregnant." Amber said not looking up. After a few moments Amber looked up. ‟You're joking." Amber didn't say anything and just quickly walked out of the room


End file.
